


Revenge

by Kat210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-High School, Dark, Dark Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Rape, Sexist Dean Winchester, Stockholm Syndrome, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: Castiel decides to get revenge on the homophobic Dean Winchester*very dark*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean Winchester/Jo, Dean Winchester/Lisa, Dean Winchester/Tessa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Revenge

Blue eyes widened when they saw Dean Winchester coming down the hall.   
18 year old Castiel Novak quickly ducked into the nearby boys' bathroom, his feet slipping on the cool tile. He regained his balance, his heart beating rapidly, pounding against his chest. Perhaps Dean didn't see him. Perhaps he'd be okay.   
"Why now?" he whined quietly to himself staring at the blue tiled wall. He glanced at his watch and swore. School was so close to being over. He had almost made it all the way through the day. 

He stood in the tiled room for a few minutes before peeking out, letting his breathing slow and his heart calm. He was probably okay, Dean was most likely not out there anymore. After all if he had seen him, he would have followed him into the bathroom. Right? 

"Novak!" came the shout.   
"Fuck," he whispered as he whirled on his heels, intent on making a get away.   
Dean came up from behind him swinging an arm around his shoulders. Gordon and Nick were behind their friend.   
"How's my favorite fag doing?" Dean asked steering Cas back into the bathroom. His two friends laughed. Cas rolled his eyes.   
"I'm not dealing with your homophobia Dean," he said, trying to escape from the arm around him. Dean laughed as he tightened his hold on the other boy.   
"Aww come on. I said favorite."  
Cas shot him a dirty look. "Just because you refuse to leave the closet," he succeeded in shoving off Dean's arm. Gordon and Nick blocked him from getting to the door.   
Anger coursed in his veins. "Let me out," he said through his gritted teeth. The two knocked him back, Dean catching him.   
"Listen Novak to prove what a nice guy I am, and that I'm not a homophobe I'll give you a great honor," he said as he shoved Cas onto his knees. The blue eyed boy looked up in time to see Dean unzipping his pants and shoving them down.   
"Suck my dick," he ordered, his cock already hard and jutting out into the air. The sight sent a wave of panic through the other teenager.  
Cas fought, tried to escape, but it didn't work. What happened next seared itself into his brain. 

Dean was rough, holding Cas' head, nails digging into his scalp. The boy choked on the prick in his mouth, snot and tears covering his face.   
Dean came, semen coating the other boy's throat.   
"Thanks fag," the blond said zipping his pants back up.   
"What a crybaby," Gordon said as the trio left.   
Cas staggered to his feet, vomit coming up his throat. Dean had never gone so far in his bullying before. 

Cas glared when he saw Dean Winchester making out with Lisa. He had assaulted him, gotten away with it (Cas knew from experience Gordon and Nick would have denied everything on Dean's behalf), and now a week later was making out with yet another girl in the middle of the hallways. He went through girls like tissues, breaking their hearts, hell even Cas' own sister had gotten hurt by this jerk. He didn't know what he was going to do, but Dean Winchester was owed payback. He made a decision. He was going to go to the party at Dean's house tonight. He was going to do some research and discover the best way to seek revenge.  
Cas should have known better. When one of Dean's friends had handed him a beverage he shouldn't have taken it and he certainly shouldn't have drank it.  
He had been distracted however. Dean had his tongue shoved down Tessa’s throat, one hand untying the back of her halter top, the other shoving her skirt up so everyone could see she hadn’t worn any panties. Lisa had been glaring from the corner of the room, Dean seemed oblivious to her.   
She had turned and stalked out when Tessa’s top had fallen to the ground, Dean shifting his mouth down to a nipple, while one hand slipped between her legs. It was at this point that Cas had absently taken the drink out of the hand presenting it to him.  
He felt like throwing up when Dean pulled Tessa’s skirt completely off and began fucking her in full view of everybody. It was then that he left the room. 

He shouldn't have been surprised when he felt woozy a little while later, but he was. And he had made the mistake of finding a room to pass out in, body landing on a nice soft bed.   
When he awoke later, he wanted to scream, but found himself unable. While unconscious his clothes had been ripped off him and now there was such pain. He realized in horror that he couldn't move, and that someone was fucking him from behind. Raping him.   
He could hear the grunts and gasps as his rapist pounded into him.   
"Fuck, faggot, feel so good."  
Cas closed his eyes. Dean fucking Winchester. He came into Cas' ass, because of course he wouldn't use a condom, and left him there going back to the party. Cas hoped he didn’t catch anything from the other boy. 

It was hours later when Cas was able to get up and put his clothes back on before staggering out the door.   
It wasn't until he stumbled into his empty house that he realized a plan for revenge had formed in his head. He grinned darkly to himself, letting his rage fuel him. 

Finally it was summer vacation! Dean Winchester grinned as he left the school. His brother was enrolled in summer camp the entire 10 weeks and his father was out of town for work for the next three months. Dean was going to eat and sleep and bang chicks every night. Perhaps even more than one a night.  
The music was up high, but not too high, as Tessa and Jo entered the house. Dean grinned when he saw them.   
Tessa was wearing a short black dress that exposed her bare back and had a plunging neckline.   
Jo was wearing a sheer pale pink top that exposed her midriff and a pair of tiny shorts that revealed that bottom half of her cheeks.   
It wasn’t long before all of the clothing was on the floor and Dean was fucking into Jo while she ate Tessa out.   
He was so preoccupied that he never heard the back door open nor the footsteps in his house.   
It was nearly noon the next day by the time the girls left. Dean made his way to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He drank it down. It was the last thing he remembered for a while.   
When he woke the first thing he was aware of was that he was naked lying on his stomach on a small bed. The next was there were chains around his wrists and ankles. The third was that there was something in his ass.   
He grunted, trying to get words out, but they wouldn't come. He shifted and yanked at the chains, but they only gave him so much movement and were tight around him. Dean began fighting trying to escape. After awhile out of breath and sore, he collapsed giving up.   
A sound came from behind him. It turned into laughter.   
"Who's there?" Dean asked trying to crane his neck around to look. The laughter came closer and moved so it was in front of him. Dean looked up.   
"Castiel," he said.   
"So you do know my name," Cas said grinning at him. Dean pulled back. The look in his classmate's eyes was downright terrifying.   
"What are you doing fag?" Dean said forcing nonchalance into his voice.   
"The same thing you did to me," Cas answered honestly. "When I'm done with you, you're going to be the little fag, and you're going to beg for it."   
Dean began fighting at his cuffs again. Castiel leaned back and watched him for a bit before leaving. Dean relaxed.

"There's gotta be a way out," he muttered to himself.   
He fought for what felt like hours before collapsing back on the bed he was on. There were footsteps and a bowl was placed next to him. Dean glared at Castiel who just smiled at him. He waited until the other boy was gone before grabbing the bowl. He consumed the soup down before he thought better of it. He tossed the bowl to the side and laid down. He struggled to think of a way to escape but the cuffs held tight. He frowned into the bed. 

A little while later Dean began to sweat. That was his first clue that something was wrong. The second was the way his dick hardened. It didn't take much for him to realize that Castiel had given him something to make him horny.   
He shook his head as he tried to ignore the need that was growing in him. It wasn't long though before he was pressing himself against the mattress, trying to find some relief.   
A chuckle made him realize he wasn't alone. He froze. A hand came down on his ass, caressing his cheeks before going to his hole and pulling out the object that had been inserted while he had been unconscious.   
"I see you're ready for me," Castiel said. “Oh don’t worry unlike you I prepare my partners. Somewhat,” Dean whimpered as he felt lube covered fingers prodding at his hole. Then, too soon, a heavy weight was on top of his back.   
He cried out when Castiel pushed into him and began brutally fucking him. He flailed his arms around trying to throw the other boy off but Cas just grabbed his head and forced it down into the mattress before he resumed fucking him. Dean shifted trying to breathe and that's when Cas hit his prostate sending pleasure coursing through him. Dean moaned before shoving his hips backwards trying to chase that pleasure. Between his prostate being nailed and his dick rubbing against the sheets it wasn't long before he spilled over, his orgasm whiting out his vision.  
When he came to, his ass was leaking cum and he was still hard. He strained his head to see Castiel watching him. He was smiling and naked.   
"I'll see you later," he said before leaving Dean again. 

Dean twisted and turned trying to get himself to cum. He needed to, but he couldn't quite get there. He needed to cum before his kidnapper came back. It had been three days, three days of Cas feeding him spiked food and three days of being raped repeatedly. The only problem was each time Dean's horniness overrode his horror at being raped and he ended up moaning like a whore. He needed to cum before Cas came back so he could focus better on trying to escape.   
Dean didn't hear the door open but he noticed when hands began touching him. He wasn't sure how Cas managed it but suddenly he was on his back as Castiel bent his legs up and began pounding into him again. Again it wasn't long before he came, groans spilling out of his lips.   
"You're loving this aren't you?" Castiel breathed into his ear as he continued to move in and out.   
"No," Dean forced out.  
Castiel paused and stared down at Dean with hard blue eyes. "And yet not once have you told me to stop," Castiel said, a smile curling his lips. Dean froze staring at him as he cast his mind back. Castiel chuckled and resumed fucking him. He came quickly and got up and made his way out.   
Dean felt strangely cold. 

The teenaged boy stared at the food knowing it was drugged and knowing what would happen. His empty and growling stomach didn't give him a choice. He ate it.   
Castiel didn't come. Dean had eaten his food, the drug in his system and Castiel wasn't there. Dean's cock stood upright, dripping. While the chains around his wrists were loose enough for Dean to eat, they were nowhere loose enough for him to reach himself.   
It hurt.   
Dean about cried in relief when Castiel walked in, knowing it was fucked up, but not being able to help himself.   
"Did you miss me Dean," Castiel asked softly.   
"Yes," the word spilled off of Dean's lips as his hips moved into unsatisfying air. Castiel's warm hands flipped Dean over before reaching down to move the plug out.   
Dean nearly cried when he felt Cas' dick sink into him. He didn't wait but shoved his hips back.   
"Fuck me," he wailed. A chuckle at his ear as Castiel listened and began moving. It took longer than Dean liked, but finally the other teenager nailed his prostate, again and again and Dean came harder than he ever had before. 

After when Castiel went to leave, he heard Dean whimper.   
"Stay with me," he said.   
Castiel grinned and left. He continued to dose Dean with what he referred to as his medication, but began lengthening the chains holding Dean before leaving them off completely.   
The first time Dean disobeyed orders to not touch himself but found that he was handcuffed again with a heavier dose of his meds and Castiel refusing to visit him. He had cried when Castiel did eventually show up and promised to be good. 

"Please," Dean said again. He was on his hands and knees on the floor, his prick bobbing in front of him. "Please let me suck you off," he pleaded. Castiel tilted his head and moved his cock in front of the boy's face. He didn't even try to stay still. As soon as Dean's mouth closed around him, Castiel found himself fucking his face. Dean gagged a few times before catching on. Castiel came quickly and as he pulled off he glanced down to see Dean had also come, just from his face being fucked. He grinned at that. Dean was responding quite nicely to his punishment. He began lessening the meds.   
"Yes, yes, harder," Dean moaned as Castiel pounded into him. They were up in Castiel's bedroom enjoying their third go around that afternoon. Dean's hole was red and puffy, but he continued to beg Castiel to fuck him.   
"You're just a little whore for my cock aren't you?" Castiel asked Dean.  
"Yes, yes, just don't stop please," Dean's nails scrabbled at the bedsheets. Castiel smiled and continued fucking his new little sex slave.   
The camera in the corner blinked. And soon the world would see Dean begging to be fucked by a faggot. The perfect little cockslut.


End file.
